A portable computing device can include many components that provide operational functionality for users of the device. For example, a typical portable computing device can include a processor, one or more fans, speakers, batteries and the like. The sizes of portable computing devices are continually shrinking in response to users' desires for smaller and lighter devices. As a result, there is less space within the housings of the portable computing devices for the internal components. In addition, the internal components should be adequately secured within the housing to withstand jarring and jolting that the portable computing device can experience during normal use. Furthermore, easy access to the internal components can be beneficial when repairing the portable computing device.
One method for securing internal components within a portable computing device includes the use of double-sided adhesive tape. Typically one side of the double-sided adhesive is applied directly onto an internal component and the other side is applied directly onto the housing of the portable computing device. However, double-sided adhesive tape tends to be difficult to remove from surfaces during, for example, a repair process. The force required to remove the double-sided adhesive tape can damage surfaces and components themselves.